rightwingfandomcom-20200215-history
Council on Foreign Relations
There are two types of membership: life, and term membership, which lasts for 5 years and is available to those between 30 and 36. Only U.S. citizens (native born or naturalised) and permanent residents who have applied for U.S. citizenship are eligible. A candidate for life membership must be nominated in writing by one Council member and seconded by a minimum of three others."Membership". Corporate membership (250 in total) is divided into "Basic", "Premium" ($25,000+) and "President's Circle" ($50,000+). All corporate executive members have opportunities to hear distinguished speakers, such as overseas presidents and prime ministers, chairmen and CEOs of multinational corporations, and U.S. officials and Congressmen. President and premium members are also entitled to other benefits, including attendance at small, private dinners or receptions with senior American officials and world leaders. . Board of directors The Board of Directors of the Council on Foreign Relations is composed in total of thirty-six officers. Peter G. Peterson and David Rockefeller are Directors Emeriti (Chairman Emeritus and Honorary Chairman, respectively). It also has an International Advisory Board consisting of thirty-five distinguished individuals from across the world."Leadership and Staff". Accessed February 24, 2007. Corporate Members *ABC News *Alcoa *American Express *AIG *Bank of America *Bloomberg L.P. *Boeing *BP *CA, Inc. *Chevron *Citigroup *Coca-Cola *De Beers *Deutsche Bank *Duke Energy *ExxonMobil *FedEx *Ford Motor *General Electric *GlaxoSmithKline *Google *Halliburton *Heinz *Hess *IBM *JPMorgan Chase *Kohlberg Kravis Roberts *Lockheed Martin *MasterCard *McGraw-Hill *McKinsey *Merck *Merrill Lynch *Morgan Stanley *Motorola *NASDAQ *News Corp *Nike *PepsiCo *Pfizer *Shell Oil *Sony Corporation of America *Tata Group *Time Warner *Total S.A. *Toyota Motor North America *UBS *United Technologies *United States Chamber of Commerce *U.S. Trust Corporation *Verizon *VisaCorporate Membership. Notable current council members *Erin Burnett - CNBC News Anchor *Timothy Shriver * Ruth J. Simmons - President of Brown University * Katrina vanden Heuvel - Editor of The Nation Magazine Notable historical members *W. Michael Blumenthal *Amy Bondurant *Harold Brown *Zbigniew Brzezinski *William P. Bundy *George H. W. Bush *Dick Cheney *William S. Cohen *Warren Christopher *E. Gerald Corrigan *William J. Crowe *Kenneth W. Dam *John W. Davis *Norman Davis *C. Douglas Dillon *Thomas R. Donahue *Lewis W. Douglas *Elizabeth Drew *Peggy Dulany *Allen Welsh Dulles *Dianne Feinstein *Tom Foley *Leslie H. Gelb *David Gergen *Louis V. Gerstner, Jr. *Joachim Gfoeller *Maurice R. Greenberg *Alan Greenspan *Chuck Hagel *Najeeb E. Halaby *W. Averell Harriman *Gabriel Hauge *Theodore M. Hesburgh *Carla A. Hills *Stanley Hoffmann *Richard Holbrooke *James R. Houghton *Charlayne Hunter-Gault *Bobby Ray Inman *Otto H. Kahn *Nicholas Katzenbach *Lane Kirkland *Jeane Kirkpatrick *Roger T. Moritz *Walter Lippmann *Winston Lord *Charles Mathias, Jr. *John McCain *John J. McCloy *William J. McDonough *Donald F. McHenry *George J. Mitchell *Bill Moyers *Peter George Peterson *Frank Polk *John S. Reed *Elliot L. Richardson *Keith A. Ridley,IV *Alice M. Rivlin *David Rockefeller *Jay Rockefeller *Robert Roosa *Elihu Root *William D. Ruckelshaus *Brent Scowcroft *Donna E. Shalala *George P. Shultz *Theodore Sorensen *George Soros *Adlai E. Stevenson *Strobe Talbott *Peter Tarnoff *Fred Thompson *Garrick Utley *Cyrus Vance *Paul Volcker *Paul M. Warburg *Paul Warnke *Clifton R. Wharton, Jr. *Owen D. Young *Robert Zoellick }} Source: The Council on Foreign Relations from 1921 to 1996:Historical Roster of Directors and Officershttp://www.cfr.org/about/history/cfr/appendix.html Continuing the Inquiry: Historical Roster of Directors and Officers List of chairmen and chairwomen *Russell Cornell Leffingwell 1946-1953 *John J. McCloy 1953-1970 *David Rockefeller 1970-1985 *Peter George Peterson 1985-2007 *Carla A. Hills (co-chairwoman) 2007- *Robert E. Rubin (co-chairman) 2007- List of presidents *John W. Davis 1921-1933 *George W. Wickersham 1933-1936 *Norman Davis 1936-1944 *Russell Cornell Leffingwell 1944-1946 *Allen Welsh Dulles 1946-1950 *Henry Merritt Wriston 1951-1964 *Grayson L. Kirk 1964-1971 *Bayless Manning 1971-1977 *Winston Lord 1977-1985 *John Temple Swing 1985-1986 (Pro tempore) *Peter Tarnoff 1986-1993 *Alton Frye 1993 *Leslie Gelb 1993-2003 *Richard N. Haass 2003- Source: The Council on Foreign Relations from 1921 to 1996: Historical Roster of Directors and Officers *http://www.cfr.org/about/history/cfr/appendix.html Category:International organizations